


don't let me go

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Break Up, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, larry - Freeform, left - Freeform, stylinson, you depressed lil shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: right people, wrong time.orwhere in louis had no choice but to leave harry in the dust, and it hurts so much.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 14





	don't let me go

**Author's Note:**

> yall are TIRED tired huh

"Where does this leave us?" Harry looks at the boy in front of him, reflecting a painful stare in his green irises. He grips the gym bag around his shoulder tighter than ever, already knowing the answer with the excruciating silence they exchanged. Tears start threatening to spill from his eyes. "Lou?"

  
"I don't know." The older boy confesses truthfully. Guilt washes over him as he sees Harry crumbling in front of him. Louis couldn't do anything anymore. He wishes he could, but it hurt too much. With Freddie, Modest, and Simon still very much in control in his life while Harry was finally free. "We can't be together, Harry," he says brokenly, looking at anything but his face. 

  
"Why not? Is this not enough?!" the taller boy started getting angry at Louis. He was fuming. He couldn't believe after all they've been through, Louis was willing to let it go just like that? Did he even care? Did all the words said in the past all lie? Did he even love him?   
"Of course not, Harry. You are enou-"

  
"Then why?! Is this about the baby? Louis, you of all people know I would never judge you of such a thing."  
"It's not the baby, Harry!" Louis screams at him. "It's me. I'm the problem." He says frustratedly, his voice echoing around the hall. "Harry, look at you. You already have such a great future ahead of you. And- and I can't intervene with that, especially when my life is so fucked up right now. I can't do that to you, H." he sniffs. Harry looks at him with wide eyes. Louis never yells at HArry, even when they argued. "especially with me still working for Simon-"

  
"Then we can get you out of it," Harry argues.

  
"It's more than that, Harry. You don't understand."

  
"Then make me understand." Harry grabs Louis' hand desperately. "I can't lose you, Lou. I love you." He cries, falling to the floor. His heartbreaking sobs fill the area. It hurts Louis so much. He just wanted to kiss him deeply and tell him everything was going to be okay. But he knew it wasn't. They both did. Harry's only twenty-one years old, young and beautiful, he still has so much to fulfill in his life. And Louis knew that leaving him was for the best. He wouldn't be able to stand the thought o being a burden in Harry's life.

  
" I'm sorry." Louis tries to swallow the lump in his throat. Kneeling to Harry's level, he presses a deep, passionate kiss with all the love he could muster on his forehead. Hoping the younger boy knew how much he still means to him. 

  
"Always in my heart..." Louis whispers in his ear, sending tingles through Harry's spine. Gently, the older boy lets go, detaching his inked wrist from H's grip. He stands up and starts walking away, the green-eyed boy still on the ground, staring into nothing. 

**Author's Note:**

> dont forget to leave a kudos and a comment!


End file.
